Red Moon
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Red Moon, a corporation designed to destroy a world threat, is the home to several new members. With this threat of the Big Bad Wolf on the loose, they train their skills to overcome the evil, and find out things about themselves that they never thought true.
1. Chapter 1

No one would expect a ferocious wolf to be the prime suspect of a criminal; in fact, no one in Tanahara did. They refused to believe their towns and city folk were being eaten alive or brutally harmed by a blood thirsty wolf; it just seemed so unlikely! As a result of their ignorance, a man by the name of Torano Tsumiki created the Red Moon Incorporated to force all the townsfolk's children to participate in exterminating this feline. Indeed, it did sound quite over the top, but the town of Tanahara was the size of Mother Nature's was a small little town, filled with only a couple hundred people; enough to suit Torano's needs. Vast forests spread as far as the eye could see, which made it easy for animals to walk around the streets as well if they wanted to. Everyone walked everywhere, so cars were not an issue.

On this day, the children of each family in Tanahara would be forced against their will to join the causes to end the threats of the Big Bad Wolf, as the public had called this first class criminal. The only footage of him was… a mere wolf. Scary, a bit festive, but it was no human. Why would an animal be ranked number one? Of course, animals were much stronger than people (especially wolves), so no one knew whether to believe common logic or the mere stupidity of their so called government.

The child's families, the Koizumi's, Tsumiki's, Maizono's, Souda's, Kirigiri's, and Oowada's were to be the base of the Red Moon. What no one knew, however, was what the Red Moon was for. It acted like the CIA; members would go undercover and spy, while acting like normal civilians in the meantime. It required lots of physical training meant for adults, which resulted in many permanent injuries. Some families, however, were special; they had talents. These talents came to help them. The only problem with this was the fact that a line of werewolves had been embedded into Tanahara for tens of thousands of years. That line was none other than the Oowada family.

Mondo Oowada, the youngest at seventeen, is the Big Bad Wolf. He's been the one wreaking havoc among the town, but after the night of the full moon, he remembers not one bit. His other sibling, however, is different. By the name of Daiya, age twenty three, he supposedly seems to not have inherited this werewolf ability. For twenty three years, he has not shown a single sign of 'werewolf', while Mondo did early in his life around the age of fifteen.

The Maizono family was known for their marvelous singing skills. Sayaka Maizono, standing at the age of seventeen as well, was a pop sensation, before becoming a nun after opening her eyes to the worldly threats around her. As a sacrifice to becoming a nun, she removed her vocal cords, and was not able to speak for several months, before Kazuichi Souda came to her aid.

The Souda family was known for their mechanic skills. They could built and repair anything you gave them. Kazuichi built Sayaka a machine to place around her throat, looped with wires, to produce sound. It acted as her voice, and she spoke in one single pitch. She could not speak long sentences anymore, nor could she sing. If she tried, she would exhaust herself, and momentarily fall into a comatose state.

Kirigiri's were known for their detective work; they were 'behind the scenes' financially and politically to keep the town running. Kyouko Kirigiri, however, drifted away from the detective business after her father murdered her grandmother; the only person Kyouko could ever call 'mother'. Running away into the town and changing her façade entirely, everyone knew her as the punk girl, or in other cases, the Emo Beamer.

The Tsumiki's worked as nurses and doctors and pediatricians; making sure the townsfolk were happy and healthy. Torano, however, left this business to become the Head of the Red Moon, taking his daughter, Mikan, with him. The Tsumiki's were relatively poor; wearing dresses made of rags and shoes out of whatever they could find; some even went barefoot. Torano used Mikan's nursing skills as an advantage to perform blood tests and any transfusion in attempts to dissect their way into finding the Big Bad Wolf.

Last but not least, the Koizumi's: Koizumi's were photographers most of all; journalists, news reporters, you know it. Mahiru, seventeen, was one of the few photographers, but once becoming part of the Red Moon under her will, she quit the business and instead went on to give sermons on the horrible life in Tanahara. Their lives were at risk, and everyone was freaking out over something ridiculous. Most of all, there were social concerns, you know it.

When these heirs were brought together into the Red Moon (Daiya being a member previously), Torano would test them; he would test them to see if the Big Bad Wolf was among one of the youth in Tanahara. The only downside was the life span. In the Red Moon, one was only expected to live up to the age of thirty or mid-twenties. With Daiya being twenty three, he stood as a role model and a symbol of hope that they could maybe make it out alive; even if they were stuck being mercenaries in the Red Moon forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the Red Moon, and everyone invited showed up; Mondo with Daiya, Kazuichi with Sayaka, Mahiru, Kyouko, and Tsumiki by her father. "Dude, this is messed up," Mondo began, leaning towards Daiya, "I know like, no one here." Daiya chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I went through the same thing when I was your age." Everyone huddled around, and looked up at Torano Tsumiki standing behind his post.

"Good morning, everyone gather around, thank you. I am Torano Tsumiki, your Head at Red Moon. Quit your chatter, young Kirigiri." He stopped his presentation to get Kyouko off of her phone. She ended the call immediately, and he continued. "As you may already know, this is where you will be staying for the rest of your lives. Get to know each other first and I will gather you all together in the lunch hall for an evening meal. More will be discussed there." Torano left abruptly, dragging his daughter along with him. Mondo only got a short glance of her, but from the looks of it, she didn't look too happy."Daiya, they're gonna-" Mondo began, only to be cut off by Daiya dragging him towards Kazuichi and Sayaka.

"Hey, guys. Nice tattoo, robo boy. Beautiful hair, Maizono. How are y'all?" He said, as Kazuichi rolled down his sleeve nervously to cover his robotic-like tattoo, and Sayaka blushed at his comment. "I'm good, thank you." Her voice stayed the same pitch as she spoke; like a robot. "This is my brother, Mondo. I think y'all will get along just fine." Mondo and Sayaka shook hands. "Nice to meetcha." He said, getting a nod from Sayaka. "As to you too." Still, her voice still stayed the same. Unfortunately, Kazuichi must have caught this, for he barged in, saying, "Yeah, she has no voice box. I made a little voice box thing for her, but she can literally show no tone in her voice aside from that one, sorry. Name's Kazuichi Souda." The Mechanic frantically shook Mondo's hand, but gave a cheery smile in return. "It's nice t'meetcha all." The four talked on until all were called to the cafeteria. There, Torano continued speaking.

"Again, welcome to the Red Moon. Your rooms won't be too hard to find, and all of you are sleeping in the same, wide open room. As you all may know, our main target here is none other than the Big Bad Wolf. He has been number one on the criminal charts for two years. Tearing families away from each other, eating people alive… he's a bloodthirsty wolf. You all, however, have the ability to change that. You all could kill him, and that we will do. First off, I'd like to start your day here with a single blood test, performed by my daughter, Mikan Tsumiki. We have a blood sample of the Big Bad Wolf, and will be comparing it to your blood to see if any matches are made!" Holding up a vial of blood, everyone gasped. Mondo awkwardly put his hand to his hip and rubbed his scar. "Dude… that was the thing I was shot with last like, full moon." He whispered to his brother. "Don't focus on it, just mask yourself." As Torano left, everyone got in line to be tested.

Mondo's legs couldn't stop their bouncing, and Sayaka would glance over and giggle from time to time, Kazuichi making sure she wasn't looking at anything else. When Mondo was called in, he sat down and watched Mikan get the needle ready. "G-Good evening, Mondo." She greeted him, her voice as fragile as her needles. Her hand was stitched up and bandaged, and she wore rags knitted into a dress. She had a hood as well, and a small bow in her hair. "Hey." His voice was shaky. "D-Don't be afraid… u-um, it won't hurt, I-I promise!" She guaranteed him, sticking the needle in gently. Mondo only flinched for a split second, not feeling anything else afterward. "God, yer good." He said, getting a short giggle from the Nurse. "Th-Thank you…" He walked out, nearly tackling his brother over once he walked into the courtyard, where everyone else had gone once they had their blood tested.

"DAIYA M'GONNA DIE THEY'RE GONNA KNOW S'ME AND-" He shouted, getting a shove from the older. "Shut up! People are gonna hear, you know! Tell me, why are you freaking out?!" Of course, Daiya had a clue as to what was going on, but before Mondo could respond, sirens went off, _loud _sirens. Mikan had been testing the blood samples, and she had seen that Mondo's blood compared to the Big Bad Wolf's blood was identical. She had rambunctiously hit the button, sending the sirens off, but soon realized that this was an ordinary creature! What if this was all a misunderstanding? She spilled her needles all over the floor, and ran out of the small office, screaming "FALSE ALARM! FALSE ALARM!" But the intercom went on first.

"The Big Bad Wolf is among us! I repeat, the Big Bad Wolf is on the premises!" Those words were shouted through the intercom, and everyone flooded outside from the building. "What?! Is the Big Bad Wolf really one of us?!" Mahiru shouted, as Kyouko stumbled next to her. "I had a feeling; I just didn't know who." Mikan came running outside to her father, saying that it was a false alarm. In response, Torano slapped her across the face, the sound of it echoing through the microphone in front of him, followed by a shrill scream. Mondo took a large step forward and growled. "Hey! Keep yer hands away from her! Ya don't have th' right t'hit her like that!" Torano paid no attention to him, and only pushed Mikan to the ground, getting a gasp from Mondo and looks of disbelief from the rest of the crowd. "Go to your rooms. Daiya will lead the way." Torano left, leaving his daughter behind and everyone else following behind Daiya.

When they walked into the wide, open room, everyone shuddered. It didn't look too appealing, but there were comfortable enough cots and bathrooms for everyone's personal use; one individual bathroom for everyone. "I could get used to this!" Kazuichi laughed, plopping himself down onto one of the beds. "Make yourselves comfortable, everyone. Your new life begins here. Clothes go in the labeled dressers, and the beds should have your things already lied out on them." He explained, as Mondo lied down on his bed, exhausted. Mahiru quietly chattered with Kyouko for a while, Kazuichi assisted Sayaka with her wires connecting her vocal cords behind her veil, and… Mikan was nowhere to be found.

Soon, however, Torano's voice came on the intercom. "Hello, this is your Head speaking. I wanted to inform you on the fact that there are security cameras all throughout the facility! If one of you tries to sneak out, we'll catch you! Now, tonight, on the topic of the Big Bad Wolf, it is a full moon tonight! Be prepared!" The voice was gone with a click, and Mondo exchanged nervous looks with his brother."I hate how I don't know these things." He murmured, waiting for everyone to go to sleep before trying to look for an exit.

As he was walking, a finger tapped his shoulder, and he jumped, only to hear a high pitch squeak. "M-Mikan!" He stuttered, turning around to face her. "Shh! I-I know of a way out w-without getting caught by s-surveillance…!" She whispered, leading him to a door at the end of a short hallway. "O-Okay, just… w-walk out here, a-and to get back in, e-enter the code 4137, i-it should let you in…." Mikan opened the door for him to let him out, before whispering, "I-I know… y-you're the Big B-Bad Wolf… i-it's our secret." Mondo smiled at her, before stroking a single claw down her cheek gently. "I'll remember that." After saying those words, he ran off into the woods, not being seen until the following morning.


End file.
